


The Best Idea

by didsomeonesayventus, vvingblade



Series: Heart bros with benefits [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has never been one for sane ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea

It was a perfectly normal day. It had been quite some time since the whole Xehanort fiasco panned out, and dare anyone say it the worlds had settled into peace for the first time in a decade. Radiant Garden was still needing restoration but now it was coming along smoothly without resources being put into all that world-saving business. Twilight Town was as sleepy and blissfully ignorant as ever. The Land of Departure began its own restorations.

Ven and Vanitas reconciled and headed off to the Land of Departure.

Roxas got an apartment in Twilight Town.

Sora returned home but soon went back to travelling to keep tabs on everything.

And it was one of those travel days when Sora rounded up the boys who had hung around in his heart and gathered them at Roxas’s apartment. While he carried in a tripod and an accompanying pad of paper about half his height Vanitas and Ventus sat patiently on the auburn couch. Ventus waited with the utmost patience and puppy-like expression one could have, Vanitas picked at scabs and bit his nails.

Roxas returned with a tray of hot chocolate, setting it down on the table and handing Ven and Van their respective mugs of mint green and blood red (the latter bearing the words “I TAKE MY COFFEE BLACK AS THE ASHES OF MY FOES” in white and the former decorated in repetitive tiny glaze flowers). Roxas grabbed his own- a sunset gradient -and plopped on his couch to watch Sora setting up his small presentation.

“So,” Roxas paused to take a sip, “you mentioned you had an idea for us?”

“The best one yet!” Sora confirmed. He pulled out a sharpie and bit the cap off to draw a large 2x2 square on the pad of paper. He tried talking through the cap, resulting in gibberish.

“Like all your other great ideas?” Roxas continued, deadpan and eyebrow raised. He then smiled and went over Sora’s “great ideas”, “Like the santa mug you set ablaze because the ribbon caught fire in the microwave, deciding to smackcam Riku, operation Mud Date-”

“Ok but operation Mud Date worked!” Ventus cut in.

“But Terra and Aqua didn’t even look at each other for a week after.” Vanitas shook his head.

Sora whirled around and spat out the cap (it landed quite obediently in Ven’s lap), “Ok, but this isn’t like those ideas! This’ll work!”

Roxas looked at the pad of paper to see Sora had set up a simple graph:

Sora tossed the pen, “Don’t go diagonal.” He then waited patiently for his friends to understand (it was all the explanation HE needed, after all), but was only met with stares. Ven kept smiling, but his brow had buckled and his eyes had a slight wince. Vanitas was examining the nail bed he had just torn open with his teeth. Roxas was sipping his mug with an unimpressed glare. Which was no surprise considering his whole life had been full of similarly poor explanations and communication.

It was remembering that which caused Sora to elaborate, “Ok I can’t kiss Roxas, right?”

Roxas spat out his hot chocolate, the solution of milk, syrup, and cinnamon raining across the coffee table. He looked at Sora with disgust, “Dude! Gross! W-we’re-”

“The same body, right?! Practically related.” Sora finished. He whirled around, looking at his feet, before leaving a moment to grab the marker again to draw little Xs on “SO” and “RO”. He drew a line between the Xs, “So no diagonal.” He repeated the gesture with the “VA” and “VE” squares.

“But here’s where it gets interesting,” Sora drew lines between “SO” and “VE”, “SO” and “VA”, “RO” and “VA”, and finally “RO” and “VE”, adding check-marks at each end, until ultimately the graph looked like such:

Sora looked for the cap before swiping it from Ven’s helpful hand, “It’s really simple. You don’t go diagonal. Everyone else is up for grabs.”

“Up for grabs...?” Ven tilted his head. He then lowered it and stared at his mug as he worriedly stirred his marshmallows and whipped cream into his hot chocolate.

Vanitas took a swig from his mug, the drink watered-down and bitter, with his arched brows indicating a piqued interest. He glanced at Roxas, and set the mug down. He started grinning. Vanitas actually smiling was never a good thing.

When Vanitas started laughing, Roxas firmly set down his drink with a frown, “Sora, what’s going on?”

“I can’t kiss _you_ ,” Sora said, “but Ven and Vanitas are up for grabs.”

“I like the way you think!” Vanitas howled with laughter. Ventus’s smile had broken into something forced and a little uncomfortable. Roxas was watching them both with wide, wary eyes.

“Look, look, look,” Sora said, “I’m just thinkin’ we start a group, just ‘tween us where we can experiment with each other, find out about ourselves, no strings attached.” He then shrugged, “And, you know, if we’re feeling really horny. None of us are in a relationship, right?”

The group shook their heads. Romance had not been on a single mind: Vanitas was a loner, Roxas was still trying to sort out who he could trust with the vague emotion of love, and Ventus was, well, Ventus: he had never been one for finding romance when friendship was enough for him. Sora, meanwhile, was still trying to decide who he was willing to devote himself to. He was surprisingly careful about the dating scene, as Roxas had quipped more than once.

“Alright then,” Sora said, and then held out his hand, “who’s up for heart-bros-with-benefits?”

Vanitas put his hand on top of Sora’s first, followed by Ven joining with a shrug, “Can’t be that bad, right?”

The three looked at Roxas. He was clinging to his mug again, pouting with narrowed and disapproving eyes.

“I know you’ve at least thought about Ven, Roxas.” Sora teased, “I mean you got pictures of him from our big party after Xehanort-”

“Sora shut up-”

“In his swim-shorts, all smiling and wet-”

“SORA SHUT UP-!”

“They’re under your bed-”

“SORA IF I JOIN IN WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” Roxas finished, slapping his hand onto the pile.

The four looked at each other, and nodded. The next hour was spent working out how things would go, and the list went from Ven’s responsible and prepared-for-anything 100 to just 3:

1.Don’t go diagonal  
2.Consent is required  
3.Practice safe sex

and then there was a messy tacked on rule by Sora:

4\. Have fun!!!

Now it was only a matter of first times.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so me and vvingblade on tumblr/areogas here had this idea about 5ever ago where Sora and the gang basically find out hey there's a way for us to make out without it getting incesty and now we're finally getting on with it
> 
> Areogas: we would apologize but we would be straight up lying


End file.
